


Страйковские байки

by Ereni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hydra, Multi, S.H.I.L.D., S.T.R.I.K.E. - Freeform, солдатские байки разной степени достоверности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойцы «Удара» (S.T.R.I.K.E.) и участники их операций</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О Наташе

О Наташе

Наташу бойцы не любили.   
Неприятно, когда такая баба и никому не дает. Васкес, правда, тоже не дает, но она вообще не по мальчикам, была у нее в юности психотравма. А Наташа такая вся типа – я слишком крута для тебя, чувак. Обижает.   
А чо тут сделаешь. Она на миссии как-то мужику яйца оторвала. Буквально. Он заложницу лапал. Еще и ерзал, гад, поди прицелься. Пока Васкес примеривалась, а остальные тупили, Наташа просочилась в ближний бой, и того. И поднять же сумела, тушу такую, чтобы до самого дорогого дотянуться.   
Вот и подкатывай к ней. А ну как не так поймет?  
Командир вроде пытался. Ходил потом с расцарапанной рожей и довольной лыбой. Хрен знает, что там у них было, может, просто душу друг из друга вытрясли. Банально, кулаками. Командиру и так норм.   
А потом Стокер увидел, как Кэп ей мороженое покупает. А она его ест – причем просто так, как пятилетка. Улыбается.   
Ходил потом, заикался.


	2. О Мстителях

О Мстителях

Бойцы вообще не любили Мстителей. И директора Фьюри. Супергерои, пафос, блаблабла. Командир как-то рассказал про их дисциплину – ребята долго ржали. Как эти парни вообще мир спасли? Профессионалы так не действуют.   
Кэп пытался объяснить. Что-то про моральный дух и прочую муть. Наконец просто вздохнул и признался – у Старка, когда начинается пиздец, включаются мозги и отключается выебучесть. Ну то есть не совсем отключается, но посылать матом в ответ на приказы он перестает. Сначала слушается, потом треплется. А остальные, по сравнению со Старком, почти нормальные. Бартон так вообще наш человек.  
С Бартоном они, кстати, работали пару раз. Но редко, потому что зачем Васкес обижать? Командир так и сказал – у нас есть свой снайпер. И нечего тут. Начальству, конечно, на это плевать было. Директор Фьюри вообще постоянно им норовил подсунуть то одного, то другого парня в трико.   
А потом этот разговор Кэп услышал. Вздохнул и сказал, что до Фьюри донесет точку зрения личного состава. Ходил потом грустный. Командир сказал, это потому, что у Кэпа в сороковые в команде тоже был свой снайпер. Предложил выпить за здоровье Васкес.   
А Бартона к ним больше не приставляли. Хватит им и двоих из этой чокнутой компашки.


	3. О пафосе

О пафосе

Пирс, в отличие от директора Фьюри, бойцам нравился. Пафос у него был какой-то правильный. Простой и понятный. После операции, когда ребята были на взводе, умудрялся парой слов успокоить и мозги прочистить.   
Командир, правда, посмеивался нехорошо. Говорил, мол, вы, птенчики мои, просто не представляете, какая он сволочь. Вам, впрочем, и не надо. Парни и соглашались сразу. Сволочь, не сволочь, какая разница. Кто на такой должности добрый будет?   
А пафос у него все-таки правильный был. Когда Кэп патриотические речи толкать пробовал, хотелось погладить его по голове и спросить: парень, ты в каком веке родился? Ах да, точно. А Пирс… Пирс был прав. Без боли не бывает порядка. Что поделаешь.   
Командир ржал и говорил, что дело не в Кэпе. Просто мы с вами, парни (и леди), уже такое дерьмо просоленное, что только другим дерьмом и проймешь, а от хороших вещей тошнит. И что с этим надо смириться.   
Томпсон ему как-то попытался за это врезать. Не попал, конечно, а через неделю его куда-то перевели.   
Командир еще добавлял, что Кэп когда-нибудь тоже пропитается дерьмом и все поймет. Если не убьют раньше.  
Правда, в него для всех этих разговоров нужно было влить полбутылки где-то. Минимум.


	4. О спаррингах

О спаррингах

Иногда после миссий командир уходил в спортзал и долго оттуда не возвращался. Соваться к нему в такой момент не рекомендовалось. Один парнишка из обслуги как-то решил не вовремя уборку сделать, потом долго перелом залечивал.   
Так-то командир почти нормальный, но иногда на него находит.  
Кэп, к слову, тоже любил спортзал. Но он там просто груши насиловал. До полного уничтожения. А вот командир… после него порой и ремонт делать приходилось.   
А как-то после задания – на другой базе, естественно – командира стал искать Зимний Солдат. Зачем – парни так и не узнали. Говорить ему, где командир, не хотелось, но, во-первых, если ему надо, он же все равно найдет, во-вторых… нет, вы Зимнего вообще видели? А в деле? Кто с ним спорить захочет, в здравом-то уме? Никогда не знаешь, что в этих попаленных мозгах переклинит и когда. Решит еще, что ему препятствуют тут выполнению задания – и привет.  
В общем, Зимний спросил, ему, помявшись, ответили. Даже предупредили, что, может, не надо, мужик? Командир там не совсем вменяемый сейчас. Зимний так помолчал, сказал, что невменяемых не боится – мол, лучше поймем друг друга. И свалил, юморист. Торрес еще громко посочувствовал техникам – они с этой своей «машиной» еще наплачутся. Он тогда первый раз с Зимним работал, не привык еще. Не налюбовался на этих техников после того, как Солдату в очередной раз что-то не понравилось. Не усвоил, что на эту тему лучше не шутить.  
Ну, Роллинз принялся ему объяснять, что к чему, а остальные двинулись в сторону спортзала.   
Что сказать. Васкес выиграла пять баксов – поставила на ничью, сучка непатриотичная. Залу понадобился не обычный ремонт, а капитальный. А командир в ту ночь спал как младенец.   
Утром они с Зимним свалили, кстати, вдвоем. Куда – никто, ясное дело, не спрашивал. Но командиру вроде как понравилось на этот раз. Во всяком случае, придурком отмороженным он звать Солдата прекратил.


	5. О Зимнем Солдате

О Зимнем Солдате

К Зимнему отношение вообще было неоднозначное. Потому что, ну – автомат и автомат, умеет стрелять и тихо лежать на лабораторном столе, пока его препарируют. А потом вдруг как скажет что-нибудь!   
Выстрелит охраннику в лоб и заявит, что вот его пропуск – это когда надо было всех зачистить в ночном клубе. Или, там, ты уверен, что с такой ногой сможешь убежать – за секунду до того, как эту самую ногу прострелит.   
Или вот случай был. На миссии перекрыли пути отхода, дверь в ангар оказалась закрыта. Ну, картину можно представить – позади противник, впереди стальная дверь, плотность огня такая, что только молиться. Или материться. Командир и матерится, по коммуникатору, мол, куда все делись. А Сонни, подрывник, спрашивает – может, постучать? Стукни три раза, дверь и откроется, или как там. Стишок такой детский.   
И тут Зимний встает – про плотность огня помним, да? Встает, будто он на бульваре, извлекает откуда-то из задницы гранатомет и раздельно так, чтоб услышали, выдает: «Тук-тук-тук». И стреляет. Сначала вперед, потом назад.   
Грохот, конечно, уши у всех заложило, у Торреса кровь носом пошла. А этот стоит, весь из себя крутой. Кажется, говорит, никого нет дома.   
Раньше он свой гранатомет достать не мог, разумеется.   
Или когда Торрес – он вообще придурок без тормозов и мнит себя охуенным юмористом – начал к нему доебываться. Мол, ты же в криокамере все время. А что ты там жрешь? Может, тебе консервы вообще нельзя? Надо сказать, Зимнего и правда редко застанешь с пайком, но когда все застряли без связи почти на неделю, он жрал консервы как миленький. И даже спал. Немного.   
Все тогда нервничали, а у Торреса начался словесный понос. Мол, тебе как, срать не бобо? Консервы-то после такого перерыва?  
Солдат ложку облизал, посмотрел на нее задумчиво, будто раздумывал, как ее сломать, чтобы сподручнее Торресу в шею воткнуть… а что, он может. Все, по правде сказать, думали, что тем и кончится. Но он только серьезно, задумчиво выдал, мол, нет, спасибо за беспокойство, все предусмотрено. Отходы у меня внутри окукливаются, а ночью выползают из задницы уже бабочками. Очень удачная модификация. Главное – следить, чтобы не разлетелись, а то демаскировка позиции, все дела…  
Торрес, наверное, минуты две тупил, пока понял, что его дурят.   
В общем, машина из Солдата хреновая была на самом деле. Убивал – да, как автомат, пробирало, кажется, всех. Кроме Роллинза и командира – командир и сам так умел, а Роллинз просто по жизни тормоз. А вот когда стрелять не надо было, по-разному получалось. Иногда Зимний начинал всерьез психовать – в стены швырял, мог и шею свернуть. Последнее – если техники не врали. От пары синяков-то еще никто не умирал. Но вообще на Зимнего посмотришь – и верится. И не только в свернутые шеи.  
Может, на миссиях ему легче было? Все же когда делаешь то, для чего предназначен, оно всегда легче, идеологи правду говорят.  
Короче говоря, Зимний был странным. Хотя если подумать, то по сравнению с некоторыми придурками еще ничего. А для парня, которому регулярно мозги полоскали, так вообще отличным.


	6. О командире

О командире

Непонятнее всего с Зимним было у командира. По пьяни он проболтался как-то, что знал его, когда был еще сопляком, и вроде как восхищался. А потом то ли восхищаться надоело, то ли еще что – в общем, было время, когда он Зимнего только отмороженным и звал, и клялся, что когда-нибудь его изнасилует. Только чтобы на этой роже выражение появилось хоть какое-нибудь.   
Понять вообще можно было. Зимний с его заточкой действительно напрягал иногда.   
Хотя со временем командир оттаял. Заточка заточкой, а бойцом Зимний был отличным, работать с ним парням нравилось. Хоть и пришлось русский выучить. Зимнего клинило иногда, он типа как переставал понимать английский язык – бойцы, подумав, решили, что он так дурил техников и командование. Типа прикол такой в его неповторимом стиле. Техники услышали, стали возмущаться, мол, оружие не может прикалываться! Сразу видно, что гражданские.   
Надо сказать, что придурки всякие на Зимнего велись, как кошки на запах валерьянки. Ну еще бы, такой крутой дядька, и делает все, что ему ни скажут. Мозгов сообразить, что не по ним такая игрушка, не всем хватало. В общем, каждый раз, как Зимнего будили, кто-то лишался рук, яиц или сразу головы. Такой вот рабочий момент.   
Командир обожал вычислять такие случаи и делать ставки на то, сколько секунд продержится очередной несчастный.   
Один раз была ситуация, когда у придурка могло и получиться. Зимний после своих процедур был как амеба и то ли не понял, что сейчас будет, то ли решил, что спит, то ли еще что… в общем, время шло, придурок смелел, а Зимний тупил.   
Тогда командир возьми и рявкни в коммуникатор: «Устранить угрозу!»  
Зимний и устранил. Командир отдал деньги за проигрыш, чертыхнулся и пошел лично помогать тому с уборкой. А потом еще неделю на всех бросался. Васкес говорила, Зимний потом сказал командиру спасибо. А когда парни попытались уточнить детали, тоже вызверилась и ушла курить.  
Еще командир терпеть не мог смотреть, как Зимнего обнуляют. Хотя на такое вообще смотреть – приятного мало. Зимний каждый раз телком глядел. Хотя вот как-то прямо перед процедурой попросил музыку включить, для лучшего расслабления. Ребята, посовещавшись, решили, что на телка это похоже не больше, чем на машину, и что парня, наверное, просто боятся. Все, включая командование. И правильно делают, что боятся. А еще решили, что лучше во все это не соваться. А то ведь оторвут совалку и скажут, что так и было. Но командир правда как-то странно к нему относился. Будто Зимний ему еще в детстве конфетку пообещал, да так и не дал до сих пор.


	7. О Капитане

О Капитане

Еще ребята любили Кэпа. Почти против воли.   
Ну талант у человека – одной улыбкой вызывать чувства восьмилетней девочки при встрече с кумиром. Даже если ты сорокалетний битый всеми боями мужик.   
На миссии он с ними ходил, по правде сказать, не так уж часто. Командир то бесился из-за того, что директор Фьюри жаждет сделать из них фон для мальчиков и девочек в трико, то ворчал, что он просто боится запачкать своего чистюлю с плаката. И что мальчику на самом деле это было бы полезно.   
Пирс парой слов мог успокоить, а Кэп – поднять настроение. Ну, когда не говорил о долге и патриотизме. С Наташей в паре они вообще были огонь и преисподняя. За пару миссий парни узнали все о лучших девушках Щ.И.Т.а и их предпочтениях. Стокер и Сонни пользовались потом, говорили, отличная инфа, прям все, что надо знать для успешного пикапа. Парни не понимали, почему эти двое не переспали друг с другом. Кэп с ней как с сестрой нянчился. Серьезно. С Наташей. Как с сестрой. На одной затяжной миссии он ей и плед нашел, и лучший паек подсовывал. Не говоря уж про мороженое. И хоть бы в щечку поцеловал. Придурок.   
Но его все равно любили.  
О том, что у звездно-полосатого мальчика нехилый такой ПТСР, кроме командира, кажется, не догадывался никто, включая директора Фьюри. Подумаешь, ходит парень в спортзал при первой возможности. Подумаешь, разносит груши в хлам – у всех свои странности, в конце концов!   
А командир начал его в этом спортзале подлавливать и доводить дело до мордобоя. Причем такого, после которого даже суперсолдат щеголял побитым лицом, а командир и вовсе выглядел как отбивная. Счастливо лыбящаяся отбивная.   
Через десяток эдаких свиданий, как ляпнул Торрес, Роджерс даже согласился выпить пива со всеми. Выяснилось, что пьянеть-то он не пьянеет и вкус ему так себе, но зато разбирается в бейсболе, уже догнал все, что пропустил по части современного оружия, и может отлично поддержать основной ингредиент пятничных посиделок – приятный разговор. Главное, как уже было сказано, не заговаривать о патриотизме. И к слову, никакие пошлости о бабах не могли заставить его краснеть, хотя Стокер старался изо всех сил.   
Покраснеть его заставила Васкес. Фишка оказалась в том, чтобы интересоваться его личными успехами. Хотя Наташа изрядно Кэпа закалила, кнопка еще была чувствительной, и, нащупав, ребята не отказали себе в удовольствии на ней попрыгать. Как же, Америка с человеческим лицом – спешите видеть!  
Командир, к слову, смотрел на все это с нездоровым умилением и все подсовывал парню соленые орешки.  
Роллинз потом, не меняя постного выражения лица, сказал, что командиру пора обзаводиться женой. Или собакой. Золотистым ретривером. Получил по шее и даже ухмыляться не стал.


	8. Об искусстве

Об искусстве

О том, что Кэп рисует, ребята узнали случайно. Решили, что это блокнот Ситуэла на столе, и Торрес, как охуенный юморист, предложил написать там что-нибудь бодряще-мотивирующее.   
У Кэпа оказался талант и фантазия. За Ситуэла с мордочкой хорька ему простили два… даже три патриотичных прогруза – заранее. Роллинз оказался рыбой с выпученными глазами, Торрес – белкой, причем, видимо, той самой, с орехом, Сонни – осликом с большими печальными глазами и нездоровой ухмылкой, Стокер – лохматой овчаркой, связист Датч, самый тихий и незаметный из всех – каким-то не то лемуром, не то ленивцем, большеглазой тварью с ушами-локаторами. Васкес была нарисована королевой пиратов – в рубашке с откровенным декольте и огромной шляпе. А от рисунка с командиром было как-то жутковато – вроде обычная обезьяна с автоматом и ухмылкой от уха до уха, но что-то в ней было такое. Неприятное. Парой страниц дальше, правда, нашелся другой рисунок. На нем командир был одет в старинный доспех, вроде римского, такой с плюмажем и юбкой, размахивал мечом и вел невидимых бойцов в атаку.   
Потом парни увидели Фьюри-сову с повязкой на глазу и снова простили Кэпу все грехи оптом. Были там и другие Мстители: Старк аж в трех экземплярах, на одном из которых он был снабжен красивым павлиньим хвостом, Бартон, много разной Наташи, зеленый великан, еще кто-то… Некоторые были совсем незнакомы, один парень здорово смахивал на Старка, хотя явно им не был – Роллинз сказал, это Старк-старший.  
Парни ржали и листали блокнот в поисках голой Наташи, когда Торрес заметил кое-что. Один паренек в форме Второй мировой здорово напоминал Зимнего Солдата. Ребята некоторое время задумчиво разглядывали рисунок. Роллинз сказал, что этого не может быть, а Васкес лениво возразила, что если большую часть года проводишь в криокамере, то с сороковых можно и не постареть.   
После чего всем как-то резко расхотелось рассматривать рисунки и делать предположения. А после вообще пришел командир и наорал, в красках расписывая, что бывает с теми, кто берет чужие вещи и сует свои длинные носы, куда не следует.  
Так что попросить у Кэпа портретик так никто и не рискнул. Хотя Васкес очень хотелось.


	9. О любви

О любви

Как-то командир влюбился, и это была чума. У Роллинза ладонь от лица не отлипала.   
Ну то есть как влюбился. Трахаться командир, как и все, по шлюхам ходил, какая влюбленность с их работой. Ну и порой он смотрел как-то странно. Обычно на того, кто хорошо дерется и вообще крут. Не в том смысле, будто трахнуть хотел – хотя кто его знает, ребята не уточняли. Но взгляд интересный такой был, как у школьницы. На Кэпа смотрел, на Зимнего, еще были пара человек в высших эшелонах, Пирс тот же. Но вроде как взглядом дело и ограничивалось, а трахаться – это вообще другое.   
А тут вдруг пришибло его.  
Эту девицу им приписали буквально на пару миссий. Она таскала обрезанные до шорт форменные штаны и вскрывала глотки быстрей, чем Сонни – пиво. Нет, полезное умение, и получалось у нее круто и стильно, но все равно, веяло от нее, как от Зимнего, какой-то запредельной жутью. И фамилия у нее была Шмидт.   
Конечно, все, включая Васкес, облизывались на ее задницу, но бля. Как сказала та же Васкес, счастливого детства у нее явно в биографии не значилось.   
А потом Роллинз уловил, каким взглядом командир ее после каждого приказа провожает, и понял – что-то будет. Она крошила народ пачками и говорила «есть, сэр» так, будто посылала на хуй, а с командира чуть штаны не сваливались. Ладно штаны, мало ли что там у кого стоит. Тем более на миссии. Но взгляд! Командир даже на кэповы художества не всегда с такой нежностью смотрел.  
Миссия, к слову, оказалась тем еще геморроем, в кровище все были по уши – в общем, не до романтики.  
Оказалось – кому как.   
Когда девица нацелилась кого-то порезать без приказа, командир ее одним взглядом утихомирил. И когда попыталась свинтить куда-то не по плану. Трофейный нож, правда, забрать разрешил. Сам протянул, с улыбочкой, мол, подойдет твоим нежным ручкам. Здоровая армейская дура – мелкой соплячке. Подойдет, ага. Только ведь прав оказался, девица будто родилась с этим ножом.   
Она, кстати, в ответ начала считать. Трупы. Кто больше положил народу: она или командир. Вслух считала, с выражением. Сонни еще спросил, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь – это у них что, ритуал ухаживания такой? Просто так спросил, не всерьез – и угадал, как последующие события показали. А Васкес вообще всю дорогу улыбалась мечтательно, несмотря на творящийся кругом беспредел.   
Ну, они выбрались, конечно, не в первый раз, да и девица помогала. Хотя ребята как-то не сомневались, что если бы не командир, слиняла бы она одна, не задумываясь.   
Потом, уже на базе, Васкес посоветовала ей заглянуть в облюбованный командиром спортзал. Как девушка девушке, мол, если не спится и все такое – атмосфера там, дескать, очень успокаивает.   
Роллинз ее спросил, не охуела ли она. А Васкес ответила, что, мол, ничего ты не понимаешь в женщинах. Стокер предложил поспорить, дескать, хана девице. Командир такие миссии сильно не любил – ну, в которых предполагалось одно количество противников, а на деле оказывалось другое. Такие миссии никто не любил, но командир после них становился особо… ласковым. В общем, в спортзал никому не рекомендовалось лезть.  
Проиграл, однако, Стокер. Хотя нельзя сказать, что командир не пытался девицу убить – синячищами она потом щеголяла ой какими, да и бегала уже не так резво. Хотя вроде как осталась довольна. Веселая ходила, пела что-то себе под нос.   
Командир же и вовсе наутро мог осветить всю базу без ламп, одной лыбой хорошо потрахавшегося человека. И вообще был добр, благостен и преисполнен любви к миру и вселенной. Даже не стал убивать того придурка, который облажался с подготовкой миссии. Тот сам приубился, чтобы не получить по шапке от начальства. Ну или его просто перевели. Бойцы не уточняли деталей. Да и не до того стало, потому что командир как-то выбил им внеочередную премию и три дня отгулов.   
Вот что секс животворящий с людьми-то делает.


	10. О талантах

О талантах

Кэп был вообще талантлив. Кроме рисунков и бойцовских навыков, он был еще и редким мастером Осуждающих Взглядов. Серьезно, одним взглядом мог отправить тебя в суд, тщательно разобрать обвинения и вынести приговор по всей строгости закона. А уж если он открывал рот!  
Обычно это бесило до крайности. Но когда было направлено на своих. А противнику ведь тоже доставалось.  
Как-то раз столкнулись они на задании с местными. Все это дерьмо на тему «вы освободили наших маленьких девочек из лап кровавой секты, а теперь заплатите налог за парковку вашего транспорта» и прочий бред, который несет дорвавшийся до власти мусор. И, к сожалению, раз Кэп был частью задания, решить дело по-простому было нельзя.  
Сцена нарисовалась та еще – представитель местной власти вещал, Кэп стоял, скрестив руки на груди, команда готовилась к унылому вечеру. Ясно было, что никаких денег шантажисты не увидят, но вот насколько они тут застряли, и придется ли тратить патроны? Вопрос. И тут Роллинз пихнул Стокера в бок и на командира кивнул – гляди, мол.  
А командир, к слову, разулыбался влюбленно. То есть сейчас что-то будет.  
Местный вещал. Кэп молчал. Местный продолжал вещать. Кэп молчал и нависал. Местный вещал. Кэп молчал, нависал и осуждал. Молча. Как он один умеет. Пороху придурку хватило на полторы минуты. Крепкий, зараза, попался.  
Наконец до него дошло, будто что-то идет не по плану. Жертву, понимаешь ли, не пугает ни удаленность от ближайшей базы, ни дипломатический скандал. Местный начал было свою волынку по-новой, но тон уже выдерживать не выходило.  
Кэп смотрел. Повторить речь под этим взглядом у местного так и не вышло, язык в трубочку свернулся.  
А Кэп так и продолжал смотреть на него и молчать. Очень-очень пафосно. Местного уже колотило, а Кэп так и не делал ничего, только молчал и смотрел осуждающе. Местный уже не знал, что ему делать, то ли забиться в истерике, то ли сесть в свой джип и уехать – но за последнее, видимо, начальство по голове бы не погладило. А Кэп все изображал статую Фемиды во славе и блеске. Разве что весов в руке не хватало. И меча. И повязки. А так – один в один. Наконец местный в полном раздрае заверещал, как вся система противовоздушной обороны: «Вы вообще понимаете, что я вам говорю?!»  
Кэп поднял руку – левую. Медленно. Потянул ее вперед, потянул. Дотянулся. Завис ладонью над плечом придурка.  
Опустил.  
И легонечко так похлопал. По плечу.  
Потом кивнул командиру, и тот дал команду отходить.  
Бойцы успели свернуться, погрузиться в машины, отъехать на полкилометра – и только тогда придурок шевельнуться решил. А его обезьянки с автоматами так с открытыми ртами и простояли, пока он не отмер.  
И ушли ведь. Без скандала и без единого выстрела. Ребята надеялись потом, что придурка свои же расстреляли. И не жаловались больше на кэпово занудство и осуждающие взгляды. Никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фендомную Битву 2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014


End file.
